Reunite
by Miell
Summary: Lucy reunites Loke to Fairy Tail after his disappearance for a year. Joining the guild as well reunites her to a friend she hasn't been in contact for years. With Asuka's matchmaking, will love blossom between the two after a severed friendship? FreeLu
1. Chapter1

Hello everyone! I'm finally publishing this story that's been bugging me for months. This may be a LaLu or FreeLu fanfic, I still don't know. This is originally Freelu, but I love LaLu so much that i'm considering it. One way to find out is to finish this story. Hopefully...

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

•••

"The train has arrived in Magnolia Station." Lucy stood quickly to get out of the compartment and the station. Quickly on her feet, she started to walk to her destination.

In front of her was a big building of a guild called Fairy Tail. She had heard a lot of good things about Fairy Tail from someone she knows and from the articles she had read. Fairy Tail was not her first choice guild instead it was Blue Pegasus. Knowing two of her spirits, Leo and Aries, used to be in that guild with their former master, she would like reconnect the two with the guild. Realizing the pain they have gone through with their former master. Blue Pegasus was out of the choice. One of her spirits, Leo or known as Loke, is still a part of Fairy Tail. Lucy would like to reunite him to the guild for disappearing for a year.

Lucy has heard a lot of Fairy Tail stories from him. Loke is partners with Gray an ice-mage and had gone mostly together in missions. Loke also told that Fairy Tail always have a brawl day and night which was caused by the unending tease between Gray and the fire dragon slayer Natsu. The brawl would be stopped by the Titania Erza or worse getting Erza join the brawl by dishonoring her strawberry cake. She already knows most of the members in Fairy Tail with Loke's help though most of them were the known ones. She heard about Laxus the grandson of Master Makarov, and the Thunder God Tribe, but only few since Loke was never around the group.

A pair was behind her when she was brought back to reality. "Hey there, joining the guild?" She turned around to see who owned that cheerful voice. The first she noticed was the pink hair and the flying cat next to the pink-haired, Natsu and Happy. Lucy nodded to his answer.

Suddenly she was pulled inside the guild and was exposed to members with his loud voice. "Gramps someone wants to join!" Natsu then pulled her to the bar where Mirajane and Master Makarov could be seen.

"Ahhh Welcome to Fairy Tail dear. I'm Makarov the current Master of the guild." Makarov greeted her with a grin.

"I'm Lucy, a Celestial mage and would like to join the guild." She introduced herself.

"Everyone is welcome to join the guild. Where would you like to place your guild mark and what color?" Makarov asked. Lucy has long decided where and what color it should be.

"Back of my right hand and pink." Mirajane held out an item and placed it on her hand. The item popped out of her hand and revealed the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Now go and make friends Brat." Makarov officially welcomed her and Lucy could only smile that she has finally joined a guild. It took her long before she could join due to family issues. Lucy stared at her hand, she's a Fairy Tail member now.

She felt a wave of magic in her keys. Lucy scanned the whole area in search for an ice mage. Finally she saw him with Natsu, and was starting to tease each other and may start a brawl early in the morning.

"What did you say fire breathe?"

"Got a problem with it ice prick?"

Lucy has heard a lot of bickering and was about to be stopped by Erza when her cake was dropped to the floor. She doesn't know telepathy but she could surely hear the whole guild say, "Oh no."

Tables and chairs were thrown around the guild. Glass wares were shattered into pieces. The noise was getting louder and the increase of member joining the brawl was fast too. Lucy hoped to not get involved and was ready to hide herself in a corner when a table was going in her direction fast. A golden flash appeared before her and the table was shattered to pieces. Loke summoned himself to protect Lucy from getting wounded.

"Thank you Loke." Lucy said making the fire dragon look to their direction. Natsu heard her with his enhance hearing sense.

He stopped in his position which made gray stop in confusion. "Loke?" Natsu blurted out loud which made the whole guild look at the pair.

"The one and only." Loke said while pretending to fix his glasses. Everyone was in joy and tackled Loke in a group hug. Lucy couldn't be more happier that he was back in where he belongs.

Loke was suddenly in a hot seat as he was questioned for his disappearance. Gray was the one to question him about what happened to him for disappearing in a year. It was not a question, but a demand to spill the story.

"Imma leave this to you, Lucy." Loke winked at Lucy and disappeared in front of them, trying to escape the hot seat. Everyone looked at Lucy and was giving her the confused look.

That darn cat, Lucy thought. She held his key and summoned him. She said, "Stupid cat, don't go leaving me your problem." She gave him a smack in the head. "I'm Lucy, a celestial mage. Loke here is one of my spirits, specifically the leader of the zodiac."

"Why didn't you tell us this Loke?" Erza asked, followed by Natsu's opinion. "Maybe that's why you smell weird."

"I couldn't bother. It was better to keep it to myself to repent for my sin. I was banned in the spirit world and left dying in this world. There was no solution for my problem. Knowing the guild, y'all will try to help me with it-" Loke explained himself until Gray intervened.

"You got that right. You made the guild worried sick." Everyone nodded in sync.

"What do you mean you were dying?" Levy asked.

"Like I said I was banned and left to suffer in this world till I banish. A year ago my time has come, ready to repent for my sin and banish when Lucy found me. Lucy tried to help me, telling me it wasn't my fault for the death of my former master. She tried to summon me, but the Celestial King showed himself. Lucy managed to convince the Celestial king that it wasn't my fault and I was allowed in the spirit world once again." Loke explained remembering how Lucy found him and helped him. He was thankful for having Lucy as his contractor. All the spirits Lucy contracted felt thankful that they contracted with her. Other spirits have heard about Lucy and wants to be contracted too.

"But why it took you a year to be back here?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy was the one who answered her question, "3 years of suffering has made him weak. He needed the rest to recover. As his key-bearer, I took him with me in my journey to finding keys. I promised him that I'll take him back to Fairy Tail after a year of my mission."

"Thank you Lucy for bringing back a family. This calls for a-" Makarov said and everyone continued, "PARTY!"

Lucy was pulled to a table full of women by drunk Cana. The table consist of Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, and Mirajane who just took a break in aiding the bar. The ladies introduced themselves and so was Lucy. Drunk Cana offered her to a drinking battle which Lucy reclined to.

"Tell us something about you Lucy since you know us already." Lisanna said.

"Hold up there," Cana took her cards out. "Lucy Heartfilia, ohhh she never had a boyfriend." Cana teased her. Lucy's face was redder than Erza's hair.

Mirajane was suddenly browsing in her mind the eligible guys in the guild. Lucy saw her giggling and was scared of what will she say.

"How about Gray? You'd look good together."

"How about Bickslow? You'd look cute together."

"Ohhhh how about Laxus? Both a Blonde."

Mirajane suggested all the man she can think of. Lucy knew the two of them except for the Bickslow guy.

"Love rival." Lucy felt like she was being drowned by Juvia who was staring at her.

"Throwing away your man Mira?" Levy asked and it was Mira's turn to blush.

"Laxus is not my man." Mira protested still no one believes her.

"Doesn't Lucy look better with Fre-." Erza stopped as she watched her cake drops for the second time this day because of Gray's short that was thrown due to bickering with Natsu.

Lucy watched the brawl getting bigger and bigger. Lucy and Levy was the only two who were left in table and the rest joined the brawl. It was already late in the evening and Lucy was already tired.

"I'll have to leave now. Tell Loke that I headed out. Bye Levy." Lucy bid goodbye and went out of the guild.

Lucy remembered her Father said that her house is at the borderline of Magnolia. Fairy Tail was already at the borderline then that means her house is near. After 10 minutes of walking, she found a 2-storey large house in front of her. Her father has gone too far with the house. She's the only one living there yet the house looks like it could fit 15-20 people. Still she was grateful for her Father finally allowing her to do what she loves to do and that is being a mage. The fact that her door keys were designed like a celestial key was a sweet move from her Father.

Lucy wanted an apartment or just a small house, but this is what she got. She also remembered that her Father may stay in the house if there's business for him in Magnolia.

Lucy opened the gate and entered her house. The exterior and interior of the house is exactly like the Heartfilia Konzern, but a "smaller" version of it. There was even a garden in front of the house.

She used the stairs and the wall in front has a hanged picture of her family, like the one in the konzern. She thought to herself that maybe her room is where her room in the konzern is, and she was right.

Feeling so tired, she went for a warm bath and wore a pajama. She writes a letter first before going to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail guild, the brawl has stopped and ended with a lot of mess to clean up. Mira was scolding the whole guild for the mess they've done when a group entered the guild.

It was Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

Laxus' nose was hit by the smell of alcohol all over the place but he could smell a strong sweet scent from the guild. Who could own that scent, Laxus thought.

"What's the matter Laxus?" Freed asked as he sees Laxus frowns in confusion.

"Nothing." Laxus said and was back to his usual expression.

"Welcome back Brats, you missed the party." Makarov escaped from Mira who was giving the guild members the demon look.

"There's always a party in the guild everyday gramps." Bickslow said pointing out the truth.

"Comes with a complaint from the neighbors from being too noisy and wild everyday too." Evergreen pointing out a fact.

"And I had to deal with it." Laxus said as he remembered the bunch of paperwork he left for a 2 week S-class mission with the Thunder God Tribe. Makarov has began training him for the position of being a Master and to escape from the paperwork as well.

"This party is for Loke's return." Makarov said

"Yo!" Loke found this conversation as his escape in Mira's eyes. The guild members have started to clean up with Mira watching them.

"Welcome back Loke." The Thunder God Tribe greeted him.

"We're here to report about the mission, Master." Freed said.

"I see, Let's go to my office." Makarov said. Before they go, Loke bid goodbye and was able to escape from the demon.

Laxus watched Loke as he disappeared in front of them leaving a golden flash. He noticed that he looked different after a year of disappearance. He also noticed the faint smell of the sweet scent. It couldn't be his scent, it smelt like strawberry and vanilla.

Laxus shook his thoughts off and went to Makarov's office to make things done fast. He was so tired from the mission they took and badly needed the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooooohh it's been months since the first chapter has been posted. I am soooo sorry T_T This chapter has been sitting for months waiting to be published. I plan to publish this chapter a week after the first chapter but I started wanting to redo the story after reading some angst fics here. During my University semester break, I said to myself that I would update but ended up doing not because I was indicisive about the plot. Christmas break was even worse, I just wanted to drop this. It has been 2 months since we have been under quarantine and I haven't touched my laptop to write. I have read a lot of fic tho so I can get my motivation back.**

**This was in the Friendship and Romance genre, but decided to change it to Hurt/Comfort and Romance. This was supposed to be bubbly, lovey dovey fic but I had a change of heart lol. I've changed the summary as well.**

**This will be a FreeLu fic now. I feel bad for getting some of you hoping that it will be a LaLu one. I'm deeply sorry!**

** Anyways I hope you all will like it.**

**So sorry in advance with grammartical and spelling errors. I am not an english speaker.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima **

•••

Lucy was early in the guild since Loke has to pick a job with Gray. The two have agreed last night to take a job together like they used to do. Lucy was at the bar eating pancakes with her strawberry milkshake that she ordered from Mira.

"It's nice to see them together again." Mira commented while looking at the two who was bickering which mission they should take.

"I heard a lot of stories about their mission together." Lucy said and put a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth. "No, actually I've heard more about their clubbing and flirting after each mission." To which Mira laughed at, after all she would be the one to face the horde of girls since the two would hide from these fangirls.

When the two finally agreed on a mission, they went to Mira to let her know which job they will take.

"Good luck on the mission." Mira said as she approved the job.

"Hey Loke, don't overwork yourself. I'll drag you to the spirit world myself if you did." Lucy said and tried to warn Loke since he will be out in the spirit world for a week using his own magic.

"Got it Princess," Loke said and placed his arm in Lucy's shoulder. "Or we can just ditch Gray and run off together Princess." He teased which Lucy immediately declined.

"Enjoy Loke." Lucy said and bid goodbye to the two.

After a few minutes, Lucy has finished her breakfast. She stayed at the bar thinking about what to do next. Mira noticed the bored look in Lucy's face and entertained her with some questions since they didn't get any information from her except that she never had any boyfriend.

"Since Loke has taken a mission for the 1st time since his disappearance, why don't you take a mission too? Maybe take a mission with Wendy and Carla or with Erza?" Mira suggested. Lucy looked over where Wendy and Carla were and they were chatting with Romeo. Erza was chatting with Lisanna and Natsu.

"I'm still not up for a job, maybe after week. I need some time for adjustment here in Magnolia." Lucy said. It was not wise to leave for a mission when Leo's out of the spirit world for a week. He can be reckless on missions from what she got from his stories. Plus she was not up for a job really yet.

"Where are you from Lucy? We really didn't get to know you last night." Mira asked with a basic question.

"My family's house is located near Acalypha Town. I don't think our place is in any town within Fiore." Lucy said half truth. Yeah their konzern doesn't belong in any town that is because their property could be a town already.

"That's weird. Well anyways, where do you reside in Magnolia?"

"I moved in nearby, Strawberry street, just a 10 minute walk from here."

"Isn't that where the big house located? It has been not used since it was built last year. I saw yesterday that it was well lit up from the inside. Was it you that has moved in?"

"My father kinda went overboard, but yeah it's my house." Lucy said and even showed the keys of her house. Every keys to every door have different carvings to them but everything was connected to her magic. Heck she even mistaken this morning the doorkeys to her own celestial keys.

"So when you said that your family's house isn't located in any towns, you meant that your family's property is basically a town itself." Mira has finally caught up on what Lucy has said earlier. Lucy could only smile as she saw Mira taken aback from the information she has learnt.

"Good morning Mira and Lucy." Greeted the married couple, Alzack and Bisca.

"Asuka had a bad morning and wants banana milkshake. We'll have waffles and bacon, Thanks Mira."

"I'll be in the Library Mira." Lucy said and went straight ahead to the Library where no one could be seen.

Lucy picked a couple of books to read and used her Gale reading glasses. Time has passed so fast that her table was full of books already. It was already past lunch time and she wasn't feeling hungry yet.

•••

Meanwhile Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe arrived in the Guild.

Laxus expected not to smell the sweet scent since the guild has been cleaned up and the scent may have banished but it was still there and stronger than last night. Laxus ignored it once again, puts on his headphones and directly went to his office to get some business done.

The Thunder God Tribe decided not to hang out together in their table and just do their indivual interest. Bickslow went to Cana who was drinking since the guild has opened. Evergreen stayed with Elfman in a table to chit-chat. Freed had his day already planned out and that is to stay in the Library for the whole day just reading ancient books. Boy, oh he was wrong.

He went to the library and found a table full of books. As he can see from afar, most of it were ancient books he had read already. He brings his own book since he has already read all the books from the Library.

Freed was confused of who was behind the pile of ancient books. It couldn't be Levy, she just left for a job with Gajeel when they arrived. There was no other guildmates he could think of who suddenly has an interest in ancient books.

Freed took a sit and started to read the books he brought. He ignored his thoughts about who could be that person in front of his direction.

Two hours have passed and the silence was broken when Lucy yawned not knowing someone has entered the Library. Freed's eyes were looking at the person who just stood up instead of his book. Eyes widened when he recognized the person. He was sure she was Lucky, his childhood friend. It's been years he had seen her, but there's no mistaking that infront of him was Lucky.

Lucy stood up with shut eyes from reading too much and started stretching since she had been seated since the morning. Once she opened her eyes, green hair was the first thing she noticed. Lucy looked into his widened eyes and suddenly was reminded of her childhood friend.

"Lucky?"

"Freedlin?"

They both asked each other at the same time. Lucy couldn't be more happier that she reunited with her childhood friend. Lucy didn't expect something would turn out like this. It wasn't just Loke and the guild but also her and Freed.

Freed couldn't believe that Lucy was in front of her in the guild he belongs to. The last thing he remembered was High Society is against of mages, that's why he left his family for magic. He knew Lucy was fond of magic too since her mother used to be a mage.

"It's been a while Lucky." Freed approached her table.

"You could say that."

"What brings you here Lucky? In a magic guild specifically." Freed questioned. Lucy certainly did not ran away from home. Maybe she had some business with the guild, but that was impossible. Heartfilia doing business with a magic was just impossible considering her father hates magic just like his own father.

"I just joined the guild yesterday. Might be impossible to hear, but Father had allowed me. Father was not the same man he used to be when we were younger." Lucy said getting Freed shocked. A high society person, one of the most successful man in the business world, is not against magic anymore? Quite impossible to happen, but it did.

"It's nice to hear that. Years have truly passed by." Freed said and reminisced the time he would see Lucy being scolded by her father for using magic.

"Right. Let's get food and catch up, if you're not busy."

"Sure, I could take a break."

Freed helped Lucy get the books into the shelves. It did take awhile since almost all of the ancient books were out of its designated shelves.

Lucy and Freed came out of the Library room and was not aware of the commotion. The two was frozen in spot when they saw Asuka pointing at them and shouted, "I'll stay with Uncle Freed and my new Auntie Lucy!"

•••

While the two was still at the library, Bisca and Alzack approached Mira for a favor.

"Mira can you take care of Asuka? We'll be gone for a 3 days mission." Bisca asked.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to have Asuka in the house again." Mira said mischievously. A shock was sent to the married couple spine as Mira might teach Asuka how to match make again and it surely was successful.

"Auntie Mira is always at the bar day and evening." Asuka pouted as she complained.

"We can make arrangements then Asuka." Mira suggested. She's been aiding the bar the whole day. She could probably take a day off once in a while.

Lucy and Freed just got out of the Library room when Asuka noticed them. Her eyes flashed and had a smirk in her face. It didn't escape the couple and Mira to notice the look in Asuka's face.

"I'll stay with Uncle Freed and my new auntie Lucy!" Asuka shouted while pointing at the two who were confused about what was happening. Asuka was playing the matchmaking game and Mira wasn't having any of it, although she was the one who keeps on telling her that the guild needs more kids for her to play with.

"Your uncle Freed just got back from a mission. How about auntie Lucy takes care of you in the day and then I take care of you in the evening?" Mira suggested and was completely ignored by Asuka.

The two mages approached the bar to know what the shouting is about.

"Uncle Freed and Auntie Lucy, you'll take care of me while Mama and Papa are gone, right?" Asuka asked while having a puppy look to convince the two.

"Of course Asuka." Lucy agreed to take care of Asuka.

"It'll be fine with me too." Freed also agreed.

Asuka was cheering loudly, proud of her persuading and matchmaking skills.

"Sorry about this." Alzack apologized about Asuka's antics.

"I don't mind taking care of Asuka." Lucy said. Lucy picked up Asuka and carried her in her arm. Just how cute Asuka is.

"You used to want a younger sibling back then." Freed commented and looked at Asuka who was in Lucy's arm then looked at Lucy who nodded at his comment. Lucy wanted a younger sibling when she was young because the konzern was too lonely. All she had was the staffs whom she treated as family too but she was longing for someone to play with and take care with. It was when her mother died and her father suddenly became distant from her that she longed for attention and love from her family. All she had was the staff and Freed.

The couple thought that they look good together. Maybe this babysitting isn't bad at all. Surely Asuka knows how to matchmake well.

On the other hand, Mira stared at the two with jealousy in her eyes. She didn't love Laxus, but Freed instead. Mira caught what Freed has just said. Freed came late in the guild yesterday so he didn't know Lucy who has just joined the guild. The two came out of the library together. Do they know each other? Mira thought.

Before Bisca could even ask, "She can stay in my house." Lucy suggested. The house is big enough to accommodate a child and Freed as well if he wants to sleep over. The parents have agreed and let the two knows what they should they know about taking care of Asuka.

"Before we forgot, Mira here's the mission we need to be approved." Alzack said and laid the paper in the table.

"Guide Mr. Brandon Colly while he gives out the ransom money to get her daughter back from dark mages. Requested mages: Alzack and Bisca from Fairy Tail. Reward is 2M Jew els." Mira read the flier out.

"That is one risky job." Freed commented

"But don't worry, we have things planned out already." Alzack reassured them.

"Brandon Colly?" Lucy asked in a lower tone.

"Know who he is? It is said here that he's from Acalypha Town." Mirajane asked remembering Lucy lives near the said town.

"Definitely know who he is. He's a dirty business man. He'll find a way or reasons to bargain with mages. I'm not suprised if those mages who captured his daughter used to work for him." Lucy knew the man. Her father used to work with him but that bastard was doing illegal work behind her father's back. Her father eventually terminated their contract because it will affect the Heartfilia's reputation and did not want to associate with illegal works.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks again Lucy." Alzack said.

"Bye auntie Mira, auntie Lucy, and uncle Freed." Asuka said and waved at them.

"Where shall we go?" Freed asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. You know this town more than me." Lucy said

"Well there's a cafe nearby that I often go. They make great teas and breads." Freed recommended

"Last time I checked, you hated tea." Lucy said as she walked out of the guild with Freed holding the door open for them.

"I did, but grew fond of it." Freed admitted.

"I mean I did try to tell you that drinking tea while reading a book is a good combination."

•••

It didn't take a while to reach the cafe. Freed ordered tea and croquette while Lucy ordered iced coffee and macaroons.

"It's been 5 years, things have changed a lot but not so much from you in terms of appearance. You're still the Freedlin I used to see back then." Lucy commented

"Am I? I like myself this way perhaps. Since I left the mansion, I tried to change my clothing but I can't seem to like those and stick with this appearance."

"It definitely suits you, Freedlin. If I tried to stick to my everyday mansion outfits, I would have died. Those heavy gowns were just painful." Lucy said with discomfort in her voice.

"You complain about your gowns everyday Lucky. Every time you try to chase me, you would stumble and fall from your dress." Freed teased that made Lucy itching to fire back.

"And you'll laugh first before helping me. Girls from other families were head over heels for your gentleman ass self when I know how evil you really are."

"Boys from other families were charmed by your lady-like self when I know how unlady you really are."

They stared at each other with such aura that the waitress was scared to interrupt the event without having to be yelled at. The waitress faked cough and got their attention.

"How's the guild so far?"

"Great experience so far. Yesterday was wild, 2 brawls happened and a party was held."

"Fairy tail will not be Fairy tail if there were no brawls and parties."

"Now that I think about it. You weren't at the guild yesterday."

"I was on a mission with Laxus and my team. We got back to the guild late at night and you must gone home early."

"Yeah I did went home early. Well it was nice meeting you in the guild's library."

"Honestly did not expect you to be there. I was curious who was behind those pile of books since Levy was not around."

"I had nothing to do so I decided stay in the library this morning."

"Why didn't you take a mission?"

"I can't leave without Loke."

"Loke? The playboy brought you to the guild?"

"More likely, I brought him to the guild."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy went on how she found and saved Loke from dying. The storytelling went on until the story ended how she joined the guild. It did take a while since the sun was already setting.

"Sorry if I talked too much."

"Don't mind it. It was nice to hear your stories."

"We should get going, it's getting dark."

"Let me accompany you then"

"It's okay Freedlin. You just got back from a mission and should probably rest. See you tomorrow!" Lucy left before Freed try to force himself in walking her home because that is just his nature after all, a gentleman.

Freed watched as the individual was out of sight already. He turned around and walked toward his house.

•••

Back in the guild, Laxus felt tired from the paper works and decided to continue it tomorrow. He saw Evergreen and Bixlow in their usual table and approached them.

"Boss you wouldn't believe what just happened." Bixlow said as Laxus just sat down. He looked at Evergreen who just nodded at him. "Freed went out with the new chick."

_Interesting_, he thought.

•••

I'll continue writing this story while in quarantine. School continuation stuff is still in talk so I hope I can update a lot of chapters before University starts again. Thank you for reading and leave a review so I can know what you all have in mind.


End file.
